Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to liquid crystal display manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to a display drive signal compensating method, a display drive signal compensating device for carrying out the abovementioned method, and a display comprising such device.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panel, VDD from a direct current power supply is drawn to every pixel through transmission lines in the panel. Due to electric resistance existing in conductor of the transmission line (i.e., transmission line internal resistance), loss of voltage occurs during the transmission of VDD, such that VDDs obtained at these pixels in the panel are different from each other. Current driving is used in the AMOLED technology, and, the current through the pixel is obtained from the following equation:
                    I        =                                                            C                ox                            ×              μ              ×              W                        L                    ⁢                                    (                                                V                  DD                                -                                  V                  data                                            )                        2                                              (        1        )            
and, if loss of VDD is considered, the current through the pixel is obtained from the following equation:
                    I        =                                                            C                ox                            ×              μ              ×              W                        L                    ⁢                                    (                                                V                  DD                                -                                  Δ                  ⁢                                                                          ⁢                                      V                    DD                                                  -                                  V                  data                                            )                        2                                              (        2        )            
in the above equations (1) and (2), Cox is a gate insulator (GI) parasitic capacitance of the thin-film transistor (TFT), μ is a migration rate of the TFT, W is width of a channel of the TFT, L is length of the channel of the TFT, VDD is a pixel driving voltage, ΔVDD is a voltage drop, and, Vdata is a data voltage.
From the above equations, the current through the pixel is highly affected by change of the VDD. In order to minimize this affection as much as possible, the conventional solution is to minimize electric resistance existing in conductor of the transmission line as much as possible (e.g., to increase width and thickness of the conductor, to adopt a metal conductor with better electrical conductivity, etc.). However, even with such conventional solution, there still encounters the non-uniform signal transmission, even less obvious, thereby affecting the display effect.